


Under The Rose①

by pfllk



Series: Under The Rose [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfllk/pseuds/pfllk





	Under The Rose①

1.

这里在公元两千年左右的时候还叫做俄罗斯，西伯利亚的骇人寒风肆卷着大地，一次宇宙爆炸使得人类社会早已经不是当初的样子，这里却依旧还是还是白色雪国。地球各处都出现了时空缺口，大片区域不可避免地遭遇了历史倒退，这里也一样，社会文明全都回到数百年前，封建帝国专制又卷土重来，伴随着动荡不安的局势和战乱。原有的国家和人种的定义开始模糊，所有掉入时空缺口的人类只能原生历史上创造新的社会构造和新的文明，并由新的世代去接受适应。此外，宇宙爆炸还引发了大规模的染色体变异，先前人类性别划分基准上的“女性”几乎灭绝，后来经过改造和开发，人类社会衍生出三种新的性别——A·B·O并延续至今，称之为“基因革命”。

今天是李马克授予军衔仪式的日子，他马上要晋升为帝国近卫军上将。这对他来说不是多么值得高兴的事情，他本就出身于军人世家，世世代代的Alpha都是国王身边的军队统帅。他从出生到分化便被决定好了一生的轨迹，想要自由却无处可逃，无处可退。这便是贵族，这便是贵族的命运。

仪式结束后的宴会开在皇宫的偏殿，皇室上下都很给李马克和他背后的家族面子，无人缺席，甚至有邻国的贵族也慕名而来。觥筹交错间李马克并非有意地听到四周议论的声音，不禁甚感疲惫，恰好这时手下兼发小的中将李帝努辗转一大圈，所到之处都给在场非富即贵的美丽Omega撒下点多情的种子，几步路活活走了一刻钟才转悠回李马克旁边。

“不错，还知道过来找我，我当你直接就牵着哪个带回家了呢。”李马克浅笑着说完这句，还不忘和李帝努碰个杯。

“长官，别开我玩笑了，在下要不起。”李帝努朝人群里微微抬了抬下巴，不动声色地说，“喏，那些个皇室千金都是奔着你来的，还有那些老头子说是来贺喜，脸上写得明明白白，都在选婿呢。”

李马克没搭腔，显然不想延续这个话题，李帝努什么人？让李马克不快乐就是他的快乐之道，一个劲地说个没完没了，直到他发觉李马克刀枪不入就是不接茬的时候，灵光一闪，极度夸张地演了个恍然大悟。

“哦～我把这事给忘了，陛下好像有意给你赐婚吧，听说长公主爱你爱得要死了，茶饭不思瘦到裙撑都穿不了了呢。”

李帝努语气之贱李马克从小到大领教太多次了，已经做得到波澜不惊，举国上下连平民百姓都知道帝国长公主委婉点形容是体态丰盈，说白话那就是肥得像猪。李马克也不恼，缓缓放下香槟杯，拍了拍李帝努的肩膀，转头看着他露出肯定的微笑。

“我倒还好，我看你很着急结婚的样子，别担心，我下次一定跟陛下隆重举荐你。”

李帝努脸色煞白，瞳孔颤抖，就差当场下跪了，“哥，我错了，你放过我这次，明天我就把嘴缝上……”

李马克用温柔的眼神威胁着他，一边轻轻地在他耳边说：“别哭了，大庭广众之下有失体面。”

李帝努45度角仰望天花板上的水晶吊灯，试图让眼泪倒流，一边在心里痛骂李马克这个滥权渎职的贱人，555可是又不能拿他怎么样，气死了。

“长官，鄂，那个，后花园那边我巡完了。”这特别的怯生生的语气来自今年春天才刚刚够年龄被编入近卫军队的小鸡仔下属朴志晟，还是个刚结束分化依旧不谙世事的少年Alpha。心智都还不够成熟，却要被塞进军队里，听说入队礼那天他母亲公爵夫人，一位受人爱戴的钢琴家，伤心到不肯去送行在家弹了一天琴边弹边抹泪。李马克每次看到他就好像看到几年前的自己，也是这样战战兢兢又时常陷入迷茫，不知道自己在干什么但却从没有生出过要反抗的念头。

这个国家没什么未来可言，政局动荡不安，国王没法取得民众的信任，王朝本身也没多久远的历史，却已经发生过好多次武力镇压的事件，勉强维持着表面的风平浪静。与邻国交战不断，国库空虚，百姓叫苦不迭，状似稳定的景象中隐约看得到紧绷着的弦，不知道积累到什么程度的时候，也可能会爆发一次史无前例的革命。贵族们什么都不知道，什么也不关心，发生了什么也只会骂军队都干什么吃的，一群没用的东西。李马克最近越来越觉得风向变了，这次如果爆发革命，不会是像之前一样可以镇压的规模，贵族这次还能侥幸逃脱吗？太难说了。

但是贵族没得选，他们的立场只能有一个，那就是维护皇室的稳定，延续王朝的荣耀。

李马克看着手中流光溢彩的金银食器，突然觉得一阵眩晕，就像被谁绑住手脚悬在了高处，心脏受到强烈的压迫感，一时竟然恶心得连气都喘不上。

“呆不下去了，走吧，志晟也一起来。”李马克一边说，一边解开军服外套的领口往外走。

“去哪？去Rosary吗？”李帝努虽然说的是问句，但心里有数自己猜的没错，话才说到一半就已经喜滋滋屁颠颠地拽起朴志晟跟了上去。小鸡仔木讷地眨巴眨巴没有说很大的眼睛，呆呆地问李帝努那是什么地方。

李马克走在前面，手指勾着军装外套搁在肩膀上，回头对他浅浅一笑。

“一个不错的地方。”

他们离开皇宫后摘去制服上的军徽和一些太过显眼的物件，来到镇上拐进一条幽暗的巷子，夜色太浓，朴志晟使劲才能看清一块小木板上用漆料随意地写着“Rosary”，褪色到字母都模糊不清。他们刚推开吱呀作响的厚重木门，里面暖黄色的光线和骚动的人声就争先恐后地喷涌出来，里外完全是不同的世界。

从小在自家府邸和皇宫两点一线的朴志晟差点没吓死，原来这就是平民的夜生活，今生第一次的文化冲击要把他打昏了。嘈杂的人声快穿破他的耳膜，穿梭在桌子之间衣着暴露的omega酒保浪荡地倚在客人身上跟他们调情，已经喝得烂醉如泥的人抱在一起含糊不清地吼着变调的歌，实在太不入流，太下品了。

“长，长官，那个，我有点晕……”朴志晟抖着声音哆哆嗦嗦地问。

李马克只是笑了笑没说什么，李帝努拍着大腿笑出鸭叫，勾着朴志晟的脖子叫他“放松，relax”。

朴志晟喝了口水定了定神，小心翼翼地观察四周，顺便看了看他的两位长官。即便在这样脏乱不成体统的环境里，李马克骨子里贵族的从容和气定神闲也抹煞不掉，他背靠着木椅叠着腿坐在那里喝啤酒，和在皇宫里开战事会议时喝锡兰红茶的样子也没有什么差别。再看李帝努，哇哦，他遮住脸就直接是平民内，换身衣服就能完美融入其中，言行举止和旁人无异，自然得就像生来就是这里的人。

“你傻在那里想什么呢？”朴志晟思绪被李帝努的声音打断，吓了一大跳。

“鄂，我在想，长官你还挺，挺……习惯这里的。”总不好说长官你看着真像个平民吧。

“那当然！宫里太闷了，我跟上将一般下班以后都在这里喝酒……”，李帝努讲到一半像突然想起什么似的“哦！”了一声，“但是这里不止这样而已，Rosary有Rosary才有的东西。”

朴志晟本想追问是什么，他眼看着李帝努笑容逐渐变态，眨眨眼想想算了还是别问了。

恰好这时旁桌的谈话声落进朴志晟耳朵里。

“你不知道吗？Haechan和Renjun。”  
“我当然知道！但是我上次来没看着。”  
“我跟你讲，绝了，怎么说呢……他们不像这里的人……他们有点不像人！”  
“你在说什么几把？”  
“哎呀我也说不出来你看就知道了！”

确实，见过他们的人都不得不陷入一时的旖旎幻境里。

零点刚过，酒馆里的灯光准时熄灭，此刻没有人再关心加的酒怎么还不来，点的吃食怎么还没上之类的事情了，甚至连叫酒的声音都瞬间沉淀下去。该看哪里不需要谁提醒，所有人几乎都噤了声。

左侧红色帷幕里缓缓走出一个人，火红的头发，穿着一件同样鲜艳滴血的红色的缎面衣服，荷叶边领口开得很低，太妃糖色的皮肤被唯一一盏照明打得通体反光，头发像燃烧的火焰一样晃眼。他一眼也没看底下的人，走到台子中间时自言自语一般，开口唱了一首热烈又悲伤的歌，嗓音的质感很特别，尖细高昂，如果不是食物和饮品里都加了抑制剂的成分，这里本不该这么有序。

一曲终了，紧接着弗拉明戈的鼓点由远及近，红发的表演者简直像在蹂躏观众的视听觉，节拍的枷锁框不住他，但每一个急缓有致的细节动作又全都精准地撞在鼓点上。偶尔扫向底下的眼神偶尔是妖调的，偶尔是甜腻的，他是芬芳馥郁的蔷花红莲，晶亮的光泽里带着剧毒，没有特定的品种和花色。即便现在舞台上的人穿戴还算齐整，但无论在谁看来都是完全张扬裸露的。有的人想起优雅地挑着眉骂下流话的名姝，有的人忍不住小声地呢喃“tiny stripper”，更多的人把身体和灵魂一起典当给恶魔舞者，交换一张地狱盛宴的入场券。

就在所有人意识逐渐混沌的时候，他游离向舞台边缘，一个偏头的瞬间，从坐下来开始一直没什么话的李马克突然微微抬起下巴笑了起来，红发的魅惑天使切茜娅慢慢向他靠近，垂下脸和他咫尺距离。坐在一边的朴志晟不知道为什么，近看着这一幕让他又想逃离又腿软得动弹不得。

周围的人也被吓到了，Haechan从台上俯下身这么靠近一个人是从来没有过的事，甚至距离近到鼻尖几乎贴在一起，微妙的气氛冻结住所有人的细碎声响，李马克深陷进眼前的深棕色瞳孔里，传递到耳畔的那句话空灵却清晰。

“Devil bless you.”

Haechan说完这句浅浅地牵了下嘴角，全场寂静了一秒之后狂热地沸腾起来，他随即转身走进了黑暗的舞台深处，留下一群在午夜时分为他发疯的信徒。

这里谁都没有宗教信仰，但是他们都愿意相信自己是为他生，心甘情愿为他亡。

直到酒馆重新灯火通明，混乱才逐渐平息，恢复到原先吵吵嚷嚷的景象。朴志晟久久不能回过神来，脑子里全是节奏强烈的鼓点，眼前还是一片美丽又桀骜不驯的红色。李帝努倒是没什么，还是管自己很不讲究地用手抓着切片法棍沾着奶油蘑菇汤大口大口地吃，好像刚才的一切事情对他来说都没发生过一样，一边吃一边时不时抬头朝着台子两侧东张西望。

“长官，你在看什么？”次数多了就连本来打算不管不问不知道的朴志晟都忍不住好奇起来。

李帝努就好像等他这句等很久了一样，劈头盖脸就是一大段，“刚刚那个红毛的是恶魔Haechan啦，他是挺有人气的你看那些人多疯，但是我在等另一个……”

朴志晟想起刚才听到的谈话，马上抢答，“是Renjun吗？”

“对，没错，Haechan是不是真的恶魔我也不晓得啦，但是Renjun真的是天使哦，我给你说……”

朴志晟已经开始后悔自己刚才该死旺盛的好奇心，恰好这时酒馆的照明又突然熄灭了，即时地掐断了李帝努比亚马逊河还长的未说完的话。和方才相反，右侧的帷幕里跑出一个穿白衣赤着脚的小男孩，金棕色微卷的头发蓬松地飞扬起来，整个酒馆气氛和刚刚大有不同，每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。

朴志晟千算万算也没料到会是圣诞颂歌，活泼明快的曲调让大家都情不自禁跟着拍掌，天使轻巧地绕着满场边跑边跳，对每一个人眨着闪亮亮的眼睛，毫不吝啬地抛出飞吻。经过他们这桌时，天使看清他们的脸后一怔，不太明显地僵了一下，朴志晟刚怀疑是不是错觉时，就看到李帝努挤起眼睛笑得像条傻狗，伸手去捞拼命躲闪的天使的腰。

闪避不及的天使被擒住，涨红了脸，气得嘴都鼓了起来，自以为恶狠狠其实毫无杀伤力地瞪着李帝努，光着的脚使劲往他腹部一踹，这才挣脱开来。李帝努超级无敌巨夸张地捂着肚子叫痛，本来跑的飞快的小天使突然放慢脚步，还回头瞥了一眼，李帝努精准无误地抬起头捕捉到他担忧的神色，诡计得逞地坏笑起来。这一笑又把天使气得够呛，别过脸头也不回地跺着脚怒气冲冲地跑回了台上，重整情绪给底下的人假笑着弯腰举了个躬，就又跑回了帷幕里，消失之前还不忘朝李帝努的方向狠瞪一眼。

“你有没有觉得今天Renjun有点凶啊？”  
“没有啊，Renjun怎么可能会凶，肯定是你看错了吧。”  
“说的也是。”

旁桌两个话唠的议论声又传进朴志晟耳朵里，他现在用一种夹杂着些微鄙夷的复杂眼神看着堂堂帝国中将李帝努对着空气傻笑的样子，李帝努甚至还自言自语“哈！装不喜欢我！还不是担心我！”。

今年春天刚入伍的新兵朴志晟，第一次对帝国的未来感到发愁。

只是他们两个，一个不在乎，一个没察觉，李马克已经消失很久了。

李东赫脱下厚重的舞裙，神色疲惫地推开房间门时，吓得差点咬到自己的舌头。

李马克像坐在自己家里一样自在地坐在窗框上，一条腿支起膝盖踩着窗台，另一条腿自然地垂下来悬在半空，夜风带起薄纱窗帘，细碎的光斑从他身体没挡住的地方透进来，给他镶上一圈毛茸茸的光圈，头顶正上方还挂着一弯不太亮的新月。

李东赫勉强维持着面不改色，半张的小嘴里过于紧张的舌头用力到把上颚都顶痛了，他和李马克对峙一般地相互凝视着对方，先开口的还是自己。

“你们军队的人都喜欢这么随意擅闯民宅吗？”

李马克被李东赫小小的讽刺逗笑了，轻巧地翻身跳下窗台，一只手插着兜仰着头缓缓走向他，皮靴的鞋跟敲在不怎么结实的木地板上，一声一响都很清晰，李马克从上衣口袋里抽出那支新鲜到泛血色的玫瑰，顺手插进桌上的玻璃瓶里。

“我奉命暗访调查治安状况而已。”李马克故意凑到李东赫耳边，不动声色地伸手攀上他的腰隔着薄衣轻轻捏了一下，“特别是像你这种长得太漂亮的Omega，一个人呆着太危险了。”

“阁下别说笑了。”李东赫嘴硬地说完这句，别过脸背对着李马克。

李马克从后面眼看着李东赫的耳朵可爱地充血变红，一直蔓延到脖子，再往领口下沉淀就看不见了，他突然觉得喉咙发紧，无端窜起一股无名火。

比起嘴身体诚实多了，真想剥开啊。

原先几不可闻的伯爵红茶香味突然浓重起来，溢得满屋子都是，吸进鼻腔还微微泛苦，李东赫这才猛地想起自己刚刚嫌重把舞裙脱在了门外，现在下半身只穿了一条薄薄的衬裤，两条腿都不知好歹地露在外面。他心里刚想着“完几把球了”，自己身上覆盆子的酸甜气味也被刺激得从后颈上泄出来，顷刻间两种气味交缠在一起，合起来一般称之为“情欲开始的味道”。

李马克手比眼快，没给李东赫时间做打算就已经把他人扯得转回来，扳过他的下巴，手掌抵着他的后脑勺不让他动弹，轻轻笑了一声就贴上他的嘴唇又啃又咬。李东赫还没来得及擦去口红，两瓣圆嘟嘟的嘴唇鲜红得像樱桃，两个人忘情地舔舐着对方湿漉漉的舌头，唇齿间都是化学物质的塑料甜味。李马克吻得太凶了，李东赫都能感觉到自己嘴唇慢慢肿起来，麻得都快没知觉了，连个喘气的空隙都不给，缺氧到意识也游离去了外太空。就在李东赫感觉自己要昏倒的前一秒，李马克才从他脸上拉开一段距离，李东赫视野里都是水雾，迷迷朦朦得看不大清，过了两秒对上焦，才看到他和李马克分开的嘴唇上还牵着一条晶亮的丝线，羞到他整张脸都红起来一边往后仰头试图把它扯断。

李马克没有遂他的愿，猛地突然又把脸凑上去在他嘴上用力地吮吸了一下，把唾液银丝全卷了进去，拔开来时“啵”的一声很响，李东赫又急又恼直推他，又完全推不动，徒增情趣。房间里的信息素气味浓得都要窒息了，李东赫看准时机拔腿就往门外跑，李马克不屑地笑笑，不急不躁地跟在后面慢悠悠地走，看着他跑进后厨自寻死路。

李东赫无处可逃，认命地靠着桌脚抱膝坐在地上，穿着军装的李马克就像审犯人一样踱着步子在他眼前晃来晃去，时不时似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，烦得一批，“行了，别他妈转了，转得我头都晕了，要做赶紧的，我今天累了想早点睡。”

李马克就像听到多好笑的事一样，“李楷灿你是不是想的太美了，还想今天有的睡？”

没见过这么不要脸的，李东赫白眼一翻，刚想还嘴，门外窸窸窣窣的人声突然响了起来，多半是在往这里走。李东赫吓得本来要说什么话都忘了，赶紧拉过李马克，掀开长桌布躲进身后的桌子底下，屏着气把食指贴在嘴上示意李马克也闭嘴。

其实也不用李东赫提醒李马克了，他现在确实说不出话来。

桌底空间太小了，李东赫拉他进来的时候只能自己往后躺，让李马克撑着手压在他上面，所以现在他一低头就能看到李东赫开得很低的领口，红色的衣料衬着巧克力色的皮肤，一片好春光在他眼前上下起伏，李马克气都快喘不上了哪里还说得出话。

李东赫这边还竖着耳朵仔细听着外面的动静，那边李马克不安生的头已经往他胸前乱拱了，他无声地在李马克头上又抓又挠地反抗着，一点不起作用。就在他扑腾着挣扎的时候，李马克的鼻子刮到他因为紧张兴奋早早挺立起来的乳尖，这一下猝不及防，激得他没憋住叫出一个低低软软的气音。

这一声似乎惊动了外面的人，其中一个问另一个有没有听到什么声音，另一个虽然说没有，但也疑心地开始四处走动，还听得到翻找查看的声音。李东赫吓到命都没了，急得头发都被汗浸湿了，但是还好他别的长处虽也多，最实用的就是耍小聪明。

他马上想到一个主意，镇定了一下情绪之后，开始学猫叫。这招果然有效，才没叫两句，外面的人似乎就被骗过去了，互相确认了一下哦原来是外面的野猫，就继续捡起刚才手上的活，没一会儿便出去了。

门被彻底关上的那一秒，李东赫才放下心开始大喘气，全然忘了身上还有一个大麻烦。李马克都要死了，刚才李东赫湿着头发红着脸，衣服也被他拱得乱七八糟，就这样的状态下微微张着小嘴学奶猫叫，一声一声贯进他耳朵里，直穿他大脑皮层。没等脚步声走远，李马克就忍无可忍地掀开桌布走出去“啪”的一声给门挂上锁，紧接着就抓住李东赫的脚腕把他从桌底下拖了出来，然后轻而易举地架起他整个人把他放在桌上坐好，一系列动作一气呵成李东赫连反应的时间都没有。

“你死了。”李马克没头没脑就来这一句，话音都没落干净就不由分说地扳开了李东赫瞎晃荡的腿，把自己的身体卡了进去。李东赫刚想回嘴说你才死了呢，没想到是这一出，一时慌张，条件反射般就用腿勾紧了李马克。李马克没给他反悔的机会，一边风卷残云一般从他脸上一路啃吻到脖颈，一边熟练得不行地扒他半掉不掉的衣服和仅剩的衬裤。自然也没放过耳朵，李马克先含着李东赫软糯的耳垂轻咬几下，又用舌头细细碾过耳轮，最后把舌尖捅进他耳道深处。李东赫一时腰软受不了，两条腿缠得更紧了，只差一点就先去了，趴在李马克肩头喘得说不出完整的句子。

“哥…哥哥…哈…楷灿错了…嗯啊…楷灿下次，下次不学猫叫了……”

李马克这才放过他红得要滴血的耳朵，在他耳边说，“以后不准再别人面前叫，只能叫给我听，听懂没？”。

李东赫说不出话，只能脱力地点点头，李马克刚把他那条可怜的衬裤扯下来，早就湿了一大片带着水分沉甸甸的，悬在脚腕上摇摇欲坠。李马克把手探下去，李东赫就连大腿根都是湿答答黏糊糊的，小小的那一根仰着头微微颤着，手贴上去就打滑，抓都抓不住。

“我的宝宝是什么做的啊，水也太多了。”李马克最适合哪四个字，衣冠禽兽，斯文败类，穿着笔挺的军装说出来的话比那什么还腥还骚，表情还特别正经脸不红心不跳，我看谁能受得了。李东赫一边在心里骂脏话一边在李马克手上抖得像个筛子，半张着嘴口水涓涓往外流，下面那张嘴也像没关紧的水龙头，动一动就哗啦啦往外倒水。

李马克看这程度还要什么准备工作啊，就算来年发旱灾怕是都不用愁，啥也别说了，直接开干呗。他一手抄起李东赫的一条腿，另一只手按着他的肩膀让他躺下去，李东赫身体一往后仰，下面淫靡的景致就袒露在李马克眼前，他深吸一口气提起家伙对准穴口就肏进去。李东赫突然被填满，爽得绷直了背脚趾都卷了起来，生殖道内壁特别欢迎这位客人，高兴地把它吸得牢牢的，还不停往里缩。李东赫里面太紧了，湿湿软软地包裹着他，李马克觉得这真是雪国最温暖的地方。他陷入感动一时半会儿没缓过来都只插着没动，李东赫看他半天没动静，自己都快急死了又不好意思说，只能难耐地扭着腰主动往李马克胯上蹭。

李马克一眼就看穿了，故意使坏地往外退了半截，俯视着已经意乱情迷的他的Omega，很欠揍地说，“哦～？我们楷灿忍不住啦？不行哦，乖孩子就要学会忍。”

李东赫真的哭了，气哭的，泪水涌出来顺着眼角往下挂，睫毛上挂满了水珠，委屈得一开口全是哭腔，“呜……你有病啊……呜李马克我操你妈……我是坏孩子行了吧……忍不了了哥哥……太难受了帮帮我吧……”

李马克听了心满意足，也不再折磨他了，托起他圆翘的屁股就往里面猛肏，咕叽咕叽的水声在密闭空间里被无限放大，听得人面红耳赤。李东赫不止信息素是覆盆子的味道，哪里也像覆盆子的果肉，轻轻碾压就承受不住爆裂开来，糜烂酸甜的汁水四处飞溅，不知道潮喷了多少次。

李马克下手太没轻重，每一次都横冲直撞，顶得李东赫的生殖腔要开不开，都快把他顶吐了。李东赫已经记不得自己是第几次两眼发白了，下面又开始抽搐着喷水，稀拉拉的精液溅在自己的肚脐周围，可怜的阴茎垂头丧气地软在那里一点力气也没有了。

李马克看他实在累得都不声不响像个断了发条的娃娃，也心疼不跟他耗了，把他从桌上捞起来抱在怀里，往后退了一步。李东赫吓得从休克边缘又醒过来，他现在整个人悬在空中，唯一的着力点就是他跟李马克身体里联结的地方。失去支点的李东赫怕自己摔下去，两条腿死死地盘李马克腰上，其实他瘦得很，整个人还没李马克平时基础训练背的枪重，但他喜欢李东赫紧紧缠着自己，最好一辈子都别松开。

他托着李东赫上上下下颠动，李东赫被肏得直不起腰往下滑，只能像抓着救命稻草一样抱着李马克的头和脖子，正好把乳尖送进他嘴里。李东赫奶孔都被舔开了，一挤就漏液，更别说像李马克那样没命似的使劲嘬，还带点覆盆子的甜味。“别……他妈吸了，痛死了……”李东赫觉得自己灵魂都快出窍了，身体都不像自己的东西，李马克还在那里吸个没完没了，边吸边说，“宝宝你好甜啊”，说完李东赫又并非自愿地往外喷奶，操他妈的我自己的奶怎么就不顾我的感受呢，李东赫快气死了。

淫水精液乱七八糟的混在一起从他们胯间顺着大腿往下淌，事到如今谁还要什么廉耻心啊，李东赫嗯嗯啊啊只管叫，再大声点外面都能听见了。李马克肏开了生殖腔，李东赫达到了新的高潮，每个细胞都在咆哮，信息素像疯了一样窜出来，浓得像脸被按进了覆盆子果汁里。李东赫里面也是前所未有地开始剧烈收缩，伴随着疯狂的颤动，紧得李马克开始倒抽气。

李马克觉得也快要射了，想退出来，李东赫夹紧了他死死不放开，被颠荡着断断续续地说，“哥……哥，射里……面吧，我给你生……生宝宝……”。李马克听了再也忍不住，全部射在他里面抱着他颤了好久，才把他重新放回到桌上。

李马克拔出来的时候李东赫那里就像一个没了盖的瓶子，止也止不住地往外泄水，流完第一波以后穴口也收不回去，粉色的媚肉外翻着一点点吐白液，看得李马克又偷偷硬了，忍不住把他反压在桌上后入又来了一次。

最后李东赫瘫倒在桌上喘得像个破风箱，臀缝里不分你我的黏液挂下来流了一桌，地上也星星点点，整个后厨搞得一片狼藉。李东赫好不容易恢复了一点意识，睁眼就看到李马克盯着他屁股呆呆地看，迷迷糊糊地问他，“你看什么呢？”

李马克眼睛都没动一下，口齿清楚地回答，“我在想，我今天没喝着那个奶油蘑菇浓汤。”

李东赫气绝，再也懒得搭理他。

话虽这么说李马克还是宝贝他，怕他着凉赶紧从外面找了条毛毯把他裹起来抱回房间去。李东赫坐在床上缩在毛毯里，李马克单膝跪在地上就这么看着他不说话，月光照进小小的窗户，气氛不知怎的有点悲伤。

“冷吗？”李马克把李东赫的手攥在自己也不太大的手里，语气轻柔地问。

“不冷。”你在就不冷。这句话李东赫没说。

“楷灿啊……这次我可能要走得久点……”李马克一打算说谎就会特别不自然，李东赫马上打断他，“你又要去前线了吧。”李马克知道瞒不过他，只能看着他的眼睛点了点头，“但是我一定会回来，一定。”

李马克的眼睛很亮，他总是这样笃定得不得了地看着李东赫，李东赫看了更难过——马克哥，没有什么一定，也没有什么永远。

“那你暂时标记我吧，我闻着茶味才睡得着。”骗人的，这次就原谅我吧。

李东赫乖巧地把头垂下来，李马克抱着他的脖子，轻轻地咬破了他的腺体，极尽温柔地灌进了自己的信息素。完成了以后李东赫满身都是伯爵茶香，他们就在夜色里无声地紧紧相拥，像一对很普通很普通的恋人一样。

玫瑰是秘密和缄默，李马克不知道的事情太多，甚至不知道李东赫这个名字。

命运的齿轮有时候根本不会开始转动，再好看的玫瑰，凋零时也是一样凄惨。

They love each other under the ROSE.


End file.
